Video conferencing and telephony services have become more popular as the capacity and capabilities of networks and communication devices have advanced. Users of these services engage in video calls in the context of business, social, and other interactions, and using a variety of communication platforms and technologies. Skype®, Skype® for Business, Google Hangouts®, and Facetime® are just some examples of such services.
Many video calls employ bi-directional streams to carry video of the participants on a call. In one direction, for example, a video of the caller is carried upstream from the caller to the called party. In the other direction, video of the called party flows downstream to the caller. The video streams may flow through a mediation server or they may be exchanged directly between the participant nodes. A record may be persisted in the call history of each participant. The call history may indicate, for example, a time the call occurred, users that were involved, and the call duration.
Overview
Systems, apparatuses, services, platforms, and methods are discussed herein that provide activity-based gallery views for communication platforms. In one example, a media gallery service is provided that determines contextual properties associated with media objects shared over communication sessions provided by a communication platform. Based at least on the contextual properties, the gallery service establishes internal sequencing among the media objects for each of the communication sessions, and presents an activity view in the user interface comprising a representation relating the communication sessions, with each of the communication sessions having associated media objects organized at least according to associated internal sequencing.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.